El Secreto de mi Extraña Vecina
by Dulce Angel Oscuro
Summary: Su rutina lo tiene condenado, conocer a cierta chica especial cambiara su vida para bien o para mal, lo mas importante: lograra desenmascara el secreto de Green Valey y encontrar asi el gran tesoro...
1. Chapter 1

Alexis: que onda niños, aqui Alexis-Dulce reportandose y con nuevo fic echo en colaboracion con mi gran amigo amigo **Dark Makinolopsky **aunque los amigos le decimos Dakker n_n

Dakker: ¿niños?, que edad crees que tienen

Alexis: amm.. no se 13, 16 es importante

Dakker: no solo queria hacertelo saber xD

Alexis: bueh antes de que me vaya con las ramas ¬¬ deveria decir que:

**Ninguno de estos personajes son de nuestra pertenencia **

**le pertenencen a Sega y al Sonic Team**

Alexis: cabe destacar que este capi lo hizo Dakker asi que denle todo el credito a el ^-^

Dakker: que comienze el fic!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Atado a la rutina

El mismo departamento, el mismo cielo, la misma ciudad y la misma rutina, hola mi nombre es Miles Prower zorro amarillo de ojos azules, media estatura y con dos colas. Me he mudado hace unos años a este departamento solo para estudiar en la secundaria de Station Square, mis padres se habían divorciado hace años y como no podía decidirme entre uno y otro decidí vivir solo antes de someterme a la presión.

Sonic:-En resumen eres un cobarde ¿Por qué no afrontaste los hechos?

Miles:-Son cosas de ellos, yo no pedí que se separaban, no tengo nada que ver en esto.

Sonic:-Si, tampoco haces nada para remediarlo ¿Para qué sirves en todo caso?

Este chico que está ahora conmigo es Sonic, un egocéntrico y sabelotodo con su traje y pantalón bordó, corbata rayada y camisa, siempre apareciendo de la nada para echarme en cara mis problemas.

Sonic:-Sal de este aburrido lugar y vallamos a divertirnos. (Se sienta en una silla y gira sobre ella) Podríamos ir a Twinkle Park o a Emerald Coast, he visto muchas lindas chicas en bañador (Aullido).

Miles:-Tan mujeriego como siempre, debo alistarme para ir a la escuela.

Sonic:-Siempre con eso de ir a la escuela, (Lo golpea seguido en su cabeza) hola no has faltado ni un día desde que llegaste aquí, vamos a divertirnos. Por favor estás más adelantado que el resto de la clase.

Miles:-(Se pone su uniforme y cruza la puerta) Déjame en paz, solo quiero estar solo y hacer lo de siempre. No me interesa divertirme…

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con cierta conejita color crema, llevando un suéter rosa atado a su cuello, camisa blanca y una falda con cuadros. Ella es Cream, mi prima, siempre viene antes de que me vaya a la escuela y se queda esperando hasta que salga. Desde que éramos niños ella nunca fue capaz de integrarse socialmente, venía a visitarme a mi casa todos los días y nos divertíamos jugando entre los dos. Siempre fue apegada a mí, creo que demasiado ¿Dónde se fue mi felicidad entonces? Pasado el tiempo su cariño conmigo se empezó a volver amor y empezó a sofocarme.

Cream:-¿Con quién estabas hablando? (Mira la habitación y no hay nadie)

Miles:-Nada, solo llamaba por teléfono a alguien ¿Cuándo has estado esperando frente a la puerta?

Cream:-Acabo de llegar.

Miles:-(Tono frío) Mientes, te dije que voy a la escuela solo, no necesito de tu lástima.

Cream:-No seas así conmigo, Miles vámonos o llegaremos tarde (Lo toma del brazo)

Camino siempre por el mismo camino, la gente me ve sorprendida llevando a mi prima creyendo que es mi novia. No recuerdo la última vez que sonreí, ya desde antes que mis padres se divorciaran he estado en la misma situación. Mis ojos están negro y cansados, mi sonrisa es neutral y fría y mi tono de voz es grave y perturbadora, no soporto más la risa de todos los alumnos, llego a la escuela y soy su motivo de burla.

Cream:-Oye Miles, te hice algo especial para el almuerzo. (Abre una lunchera) son bolas de arroz con varios vegetales frescos y de postre un delicioso bombón casero hecho por mí.

Miles:-Siempre haciéndome el almuerzo, ¿Y el tuyo?

Cream:-No como mucho primo, además lo hice especial para ti.

Igual que cada día, ella me hace algo y no le queda tiempo para hacerse el suyo (Resoplido), esto solo es el comienzo de mi día. Entro a mi salón de clases, como siempre el profesor se retrasa, un completo inútil en mi opinión. Como llego temprano aparecen varias figuras conocidas que ya resoplan en mi cabeza. Primero… aparece un bruto jugador equidna, su nombre es Knuckles y parece haber perdido su cerebro hace mucho. Viene acompañado de sus igualmente vacíos compañeros de béisbol.

Knuckles:-(Festejando con sus compañeros) UUUUUUju, venga equipo, somos los mejores, llegaremos hasta la luna, si nena oh si.

Siempre bailando para llamar la atención de todos, ahora uno de sus discursos para motivar a la clase.

Knuckles:-Nuestro equipo ha ganado las finales estatales, la próxima semana competiremos con el equipo extranjero de Apotos, se creen fuerte pero no han conocido todavía al Emerald Team (Todo los alumnos aplauden y victorean).

Dice lo mismo cada vez que se enfrentan a un equipo de afuera, cuando pierde se vuelve hostil y maltrata a todos con su puños, un completo bravucón.

Cream:-Miles, primito, deberías anotarte en el béisbol. (Sonrojada) Me gustaría animarte ya que quedé este año como una de las porristas principales, sería asombroso.

Otra vez enrolándome, pero Knuckles no es el peor de mis problemas, (Una murciélaga entra en la puerta) ella es la peor de todas. Es Rouge, la chica más mala de la secundaria y autoproclamada reina de los estudiantes, todos los chicos se postran a sus pies y las mujeres quieren ser igual a ella.

Rouge:-(Seguida por varios chicos) Ya lo se, todos me aman y me quieren. Jimmy ¿Terminaste mi tarea? (Uno le entrega unas hojas), perfecto. Mighty ¿Trajiste mi almuerzo? (Le entregan una caja de madera con sándwiches) Espléndido. Caren, trae mi espejo (Se mira fijamente) tan hermosa como siempre.

Solo de verla me dan ganas de vomitar, y como siempre viene aquí para…

Rouge:-Pero si es mi chico rebelde Miles ¿Cómo estás?

Miles:-Estaba bien hasta que llegaste tú.

Rouge:-Sigues siendo tan malcriado como siempre, ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Tu pequeña prima, escuché que te aceptaron en el escuadrón de porristas.

Cream:-Déjame en paz Rouge, eso no te interesa.

Rouge:-Debieron o estar muy desesperados o buscando un caso de lástima para aceptarte, ¿Una paliducha sin forma como tu siendo porrista? Me mata de risa.

Cream:-(Se tira a llorar) Basta deja de molestarme, vete de aquí.

Rouge:-Una chica tan fea como tú debería alabarme no darme órdenes (Acerca su mano y le empieza a tirar de las orejas) es hora de que empieces a respetar.

Los gritos de Cream eran desgarradores, ella era adorable y gentil con lo demás, le gustaba ayudar y siempre sonreía a todos por lo que a Rouge le parecía robarle territorio.

Cream:-Me duele, suéltame.

Rouge:-Nunca, esto es un castigo por todo lo que haces mocosa.

Miles:-(Le saca la mano) La única que merece ser castigada eres tú, solo eres una creída que maltrata a los demás, basura pretendiendo ser más de lo que es.

Rouge:-(Enojada) ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? (Silbido) Knuckles, cariño ven acá.

Casi lo olvido, esta harpía chupa sangre es la novia oficial de Knuckles. Por supuesto un cabeza hueca importante es perfecto para ella.

Knuckles:-Que tienes cariño.

Rouge:-(Falsas lágrimas) Este chico me agredió verbalmente, solo venía a pedirle algo a esta chica y me apretó mi manita.

Cream:-Eso es mentira, ella me atacaba.

Knuckles:-(Grita) ¿Acaso acusas a mi novia de ser mentirosa?

Miles:-Oye tú, no te metas con mi prima, yo fui quien le apretó la mano, el problema es conmigo.

Knuckles:-Otra vez metiéndote en problemas conmigo, (Lo toma del cuello) debería acabar contigo de una vez por todas, infeliz maltratador de mujeres.

Miles:-No se como puedes llamar a esta bruja una mujer, y más si le gritas a una niña inocente.

Knuckles:-Se acabó, te voy a…

Justo media hora tarde y cuando estaba a punto de golpearme, el profesor llega a su clase.

Jet:-Muy bien clase (Hipo), todos a sus lugares.

Knuckles:-(Lo suelta) Te espero en el descanso detrás del edificio, más vale que vengas o te buscaré. (Sale a su asiento)

Típico, no por nada tengo siempre los ojos negros. El profesor se llama Jet y me sorprende que haya sido contratado como profesor, es un completo ebrio, vagabundo y rebelde, es peor que nosotros.

Jet:-¿Están todos? Me vale, no voy a perder tiempo en eso… (Mira un libro) Veamos en que vamos.

Sonic:-(Aparece en un espacio vacío) ¿Para eso quieres venir a la escuela? Podrías faltar un año completo y aún así estarías presente.

Miles:-Eso no te incumbe.

Sonic:-Míralo, parece un payaso vistiendo esa chaqueta vieja y llevando esa banda en la cabeza.

Miles:-Ya lárgate de aquí Sonic, vuelve a casa.

Jet:-(En frente de él) ¿Acaso tiene algún problema chico?

Miles:-No, ninguno.

Jet:-(Golpea su pupitre con una regla) No me gusta para nada su actitud negativa jovencito, en el barrio de donde vengo si vemos a alguien como tú lo encadenamos del cuello y lo llevamos a rastras por toda la calle.

Miles:-Por suerte no estamos en su barrio.

Jet:-¿Qué dijiste? Joven acaba de ganar un día de castigo, lo veré aquí mañana ya que hoy cumple con el castigo de ayer.

Siempre lo mismo, este profesor es un ignorante, desde que vió que soy el único con algún interés en aprender siempre me tiene en castigo. Pensarán que con esto me escapo de Knuckles, error…

Jet:-Señor Knuckles, ya le dije que deje esos estúpidos guantes en su pupitre.

Knuckles:-Son mis guantes de la suerte, si no le gusta puedo enfrentarlo cuando usted quiera Jet.

Jet:-Soy tu profesor mocoso, acaba de ganarse un día de castigo.

(Suspiro) Ni siquiera puedo zafarme de Knuckles, ahora viene… (Cae un avión de papel) justo a tiempo, lo abro y sorpresa.

"_Miles gracias por defenderme hace un rato, estaré esperando por ti y ayudándote cuando Knuckles pelee contigo… En serio lo lamento, no me gusta verte sufrir por mi culpa, eres un amor conmigo y por eso te quiero primito, siempre estás ahí para mí _(Manchas de lágrimas)_, no me odies por favor" _

_firma Cream _(Marca de labios)_._

Por más que ella esté enamorada de mí y yo no la acepte, sigue siendo familia y nunca permitiré que le hagan nada. Llegó el final de las clases, me quedé una hora solo con Knuckles y Jet en la misma sala, ellos dos fuera del salón se llevaban bastante bien puesto que eran del mismo barrio y crecieron allí. Terminado el castigo Knuckles me tiró del cuello arrastrándome al fondo de la escuela, Cream quería seguirme pero le repetía que no lo hiciera porque la lastimarían. Tuve que soportar todos los malditos golpes de ese tipo uno tras otro mientras que desde las tribunas me estaba mirando esa murciélaga con desprecio.

Knuckles:-(Suelta a Miles) Más vale que no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Oíste? (Se retira)

Y cuando creo que no se puede poner peor…

Rouge:-Mas vale que mañana tú y tu enfermita novia se porten bien conmigo o si no…

La maldita me pisa con sus zapatos de tacón haciéndome sufrir más, solo termino ahí derramando lágrima y corriendo con pocas fuerzas hacia la entrada con Cream. Me ayuda a llegar a mi casa y se queda conmigo un rato hasta que le digo que se vaya. Por último en la noche saco mi cuaderno y marco todo lo que me pasa, exactamente lo mismo de cada día, en el mismo orden y sin cambios.

Miles:-(Suspira y se pone un filete en el ojo) Siempre lo mismo, estoy harto.

Sonic:-(Aparece sentado cerca de la mesa con un mandil y un tenedor) Cuando termines con ese filete cocínalo para mí, término medio con patatas a un lado.

Miles:-(Enojado le lanza el filete a la cara) ¿Crees qué esto es un juego o qué me gusta sufrir lo mismo cada día? Estoy cansado. Siempre lo mismo, no lo soporto… Es tu culpa.

Sonic:-¿Mía? Siempre te digo que debes hacer algo diferente y tú me ignoras, quieres algo diferente, tírate de un edificio, sería un gran cambio para todos.

Miles:-Te pido respuestas y te burlas de mí como siempre (Marca algo en su cuaderno), por poco me olvido de eso.

Sonic:-(Le arrebata su cuaderno) Este es tu problema ¿Quieres saber que opino? (Lo lanza por la ventana)

Miles:-No mi cuaderno, ¿Pero qué?

Algo raro pasaba, la ventana continua a la mía producía una luz multicolor extraña, era extraño ya que creía que nadie vivía en ese departamento. Eran luces de todos colores, como si fuera una fiesta pero ¿Sin música? Que raro.

Sonic:-¿Qué tan lejos lo lance?

Miles:-(Se pone un abrigo) Creo que saldré un rato, no tengo sueño.

Sonic:-Si, suerte con encontrar tu cuaderno, rarito (Desaparece).

Por alguna razón soy movido hacia esa luz, no se que sea esa habitación hasta donde entendía yo estaba desocupada desde hace mucho.

Miles:-(Se acerca a la puerta y se queda con la mano en el picaporte) ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¿Y si alguien está ahí? Pero, no puedo resistirme…. (Mueve el picaporte) Me domina mi curiosidad…

Abro la puerta y encuentro algo fuera de lo común, era una habitación llena de cosas extrañas, parecían antigüedades, máscaras, armaduras, tesoros, espadas antiguas todas iluminadas por luces de discoteca por todos lados ¿Qué es este lugar? De pronto siento que algo me está siguiendo, volteo y nadie, creyendo que es mi imaginación sigo caminando y veo algo en una mesa, parece una especie de mapa.

Miles:-(Toma el mapa) Aquí dice Green Valey, si mi memoria no me falla Station Square se llamaba así antes de construir sobre ella. Parece un mapa del tesoro, tiene pasos y una especie de equis, ¿Pero eso es una cruz? ¿Un pentagrama?

Scratch:-(Le toca el hombro) Chico ¿Ya acabó de meterse en lo que no le importa?

Mi corazón se paraliza ante lo que veo al darme la vuelta, un espantoso robot con forma de gallina sosteniendo un hacha en sus manos.

Scratch:-A mi amo no le gustan los metiches, así que supongo que tendré que acabar contigo.

La gallina clavó su hacha rozando mi mejilla y mirándome con esos ojos negros asesinos, ante tal reacción salgo corriendo buscando ayuda, pero nadie logra escucharme. La gallina me sigue a pasos agigantados con sus largas piernas mientras yo sigo corriendo por el pasillo interminable, hasta chocar con alguien.

Miles:-(Se levanta) Creo que lo perdí… Oh lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención…

Lo que vi en ese momento sería el comienzo de algo indescriptible y fuera de lo común, era una dama mapache, llevaba un sombrero de explorador, con un vestido verde, bufanda roja y botas, con un bolso de mano enorme y en su espalda una especie de espada árabe. La chica me mira por un momento, esboza una hermosa sonrisa ante mí, hipnotizado por ella, de repente me da una patada en la cara y me deja desmayado.

Al despertar encuentro las mismas luces en mi cara alumbrándome todas a mi, cegado por el resplandor veo a dos manchas conocidas, pero lo más importante es que, estoy atado a un tronco.

Scratch:-Mire Marine, el intruso ha despertado.

Marine:-Ya me di cuenta Scratch, (le pone su espada en el cuello de Miles) bien contesta ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Miles:-(Algo asustado y tartamudeando)

Scratch:-Un difícil ¿eh? (Saca su hacha) Yo se como hacerlo hablar. (Hace gritar a Miles)

Marine:-Tranquilo Scratch, yo se como lidiar con esto. Bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Miles:-Miles Prower, señorita ¿Por qué estoy atado?

Marine:-No nos engañas Miles, sabemos que eres un agente de Black Stone, ¿De qué otro modo entrarías a mi departamento sin permiso?

Scratch:-Déjame torturarlo maestra, me encanta enseñarles una lección a sus espías.

Miles:-¿Espía? No, soy su vecino de aquí junto, vi unas luces fuera de mi ventana y entré sin permiso.

Marine:-¿Cómo se que no me estás mintiendo? Vamos a hacer una prueba…

No se que fue lo que había ocurrido, pero sin aviso alguno esa chica me besó en los labios en ese momento, mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas de tal asombro. Luego deja de besarme y me mueve su cabeza bruscamente.

Marine:-No es un robot, tiene las mejillas completamente rojas. Además está muy delgado y debilucho para ser un robot espía.

Scratch:-Quizás esta vez mandaron un espía real.

Marine:-No, los presidentes no confían en los seres vivos, solo en chatarras desalmadas como ellos. (Lo desata) Bien te creo por ahora, (Cambia su actitud a feliz como si nada) hola soy marine tu vecina, mucho gusto.

Miles:-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Vecina? Nunca te había visto antes.

Marine:-Renté el apartamento hace unos años pero nunca lo uso, siempre salgo afuera en busca de aventuras.

Miles:- ¿Aventuras? ¿Y quién es la gallina que está contigo?

Scratch:-Gallina te voy a dar… (Trata de acercarse a Miles pero Marine lo detiene)

Marine:-Este es mi compañero robot Scratch, es temperamental pero buen socio.

Miles:-¿Y qué fue eso del beso?

Marine:-¿No te gustó?

Miles:-Me refiero a ¿Por qué?

Marine:-Últimamente me han atacado muchos robots con disfraces de seres vivos, tenía que probar que no eras uno, además parecías muy lindo para serlo y tomé ventaja (Guiño).

Me sentí algo confundido ante tal escena, solo me disculpé por entrar sin permiso y al cerrar la puerta fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Sonic:-Vi todo desde la ventana, un beso de primera te felicito suertudo.

Miles:-Cállate, me voy a dormir…

Esto no era algo usual, entro a una habitación sin permiso, un robot me persigue, una chica me ata a un poste y… ¿Me besa? Esto lo veo y no me creo, (Suspiro) bueno a prepararse para otro día monótono mañana. Pero antes de pegar mis ojos veo por la ventana y entre el resplandor de las luces contiguas veo a mi nueva vecina saludándome ¿Quién era ella?

_Continuara..._

* * *

Alexis: y aqui termina el capitulo

Dakker: hay miles de preguntas, que seran respondidas en el siguiente capitulo bienvenidos sean sus comentarios.

Alexis: vaya sonaste como tu hermano

Dakker: lo se, pero no nos parecemos en lo absoluto ¬¬

Alexis: bien como lo dijo antes mi querido amigo dejen sus comentarios eh hasta el siguiente capi besos ;)


	2. Conociendo a Marine Rhonity

Alexis: hola niños n_n

Dakker: ¬¬

Alexis: je je n_nU okey hola jóvenes adultos!

Dakker: no creo que sea el termino adecuado, pero esta bien por esta vez

Alexis: dejando de lado el tema de como llamar a los lectores =) les presentamos el nuevo cap

Dakker: el cual te tardaste en escribir

Alexis: que les puedo decir estaba atareada pero ahora creo no tanto *risa nervosa*

Dakker: de acuerdo...aqui esta el capitulo dos:

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Marine Rhonity

**¿quien es ella?**

Toda la noche aquella pregunta rondaba en su mente, ¿quien es ella? ¿de donde viene? ¿por que creyó que seria un agente encubierto?. Miles, seguía con sus interrogantes hasta que el sonido del despertador le despertó, para su monotomo día de clases.

Miles:- (frontandose los ojos) pero que hora es (mira el reloj) eh 7:30 ¡ya es tarde!

Justo en ese instante golpean la puerta principal.

Cream:- (confundida) Miles estas listo, ya debemos irnos.

Miles:- ( vistiéndose) Si ya lo se, no entres.

Sonic:- (aparece) Mira nada mas si a "don perfecto" se le pegaron las sabanas (rie)

Miles:- Burlate si quieres se me es indiferente.

Cream:- Miles, puedo pasar.

Sonic:- Ja sera divertido ver como arreglas esto (desaparece)

Miles:- Cream si ya puedes entrar.

Cream:- Gracias Miles me estaba empezando a asustar.

Miles:- (suspira) ah!, solo vayámonos que ya es tarde.

Con esto dicho ambos emprendieron camino al colegio, por su parte Miles solo miraba el piso aun pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y Cream le veía confundida mirándolo de reojo por su extraña actitud aun mas de lo normal.

Cream:- Miles, te encuentras bien.

Antes de siquiera que pueda responder, se congela al ver a cierto equidna muy fastidioso parado en la puerta de entrada del colegio, con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Cream:- (asustada) Mejor vamos por otro lado no crees primito.

Miles:- (pensando) _no puedo poner en peligro a Cream, si lo mejor sera entrar por la puerta trasera _(habla) si Cream vayámonos.

Se dirijian a la puerta trasera a paso apresurado, pero antes de que Miles siquiera pudiera entrar, un fuerte nudillo lo jala del cuello de su camisa.

Knuckles:- A donde crees que vas, enano.

Miles:- (tono frio) No es de tu incumbencia.

Knuckles:- Ja ja adoro tu sentido del humor, te crees valiente como para retarme, bien... veamos si tienes las agallas.

Knuckles se preparo para lanzarle su puño al rostro mientras Miles ya estaba preparado a lo que le tocara recibir, hasta que...una flecha impacta al rostro rozándole al parpado izquierdo.

Knuckles:- Ahh! quien fue el idiota que.

Delante de ellos se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que Marine la cual sostenía un arco con flechas con una mirada retadora.

Marine:- Suelta al zorro.

Knuckles:- (lo suelta) Claro preciosa.

Marine: Miles te encuentras bien.

Miles:- (con la cara en el suelo) Si estoy bien.

Marine:- Uff, por un momento creí...

Knuckles:- (interrumpe) Vaya, vaya, vaya, quien es tu nueva amiga, enano.

Knuckles empieza a acercarse a Marine, la cual se pone en guardia y solo le muestra una mirada de furia.

Marine:- Scrach!

De la nada aparece un robot gallina el cual amenaza con su hacha al equidna

Marine:- Alejate de mi ama, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Knuckles:- (sonriendo) De acuerdo, pero nos volveremos a ver (se va)

Marine:- Vaya, el colegio esta repleto de idiotas.

Miles:- Tienes suerte de no asistir a clases.

Marine:- Te equivocas, yo también estudio aquí

Miles:- Eh?

Marine:- Crees que miento.

Miles:- Ehe, no solo que...

Marine:- Piensas que soy una mentirosa, eh.

Miles:- ahh disculpame, no fue lo que quise decir.

Marine:- De acuerdo, te perdono (se va) que esperas vamos.

Miles:- No, debo entrar a clase.

Marine:- Ya es muy tarde, vayámonos de pinta.

Miles:- (sin prestarle atención) gracias por todo, pero debo entrar al colegio.

Scratch:- (lo carga) mi ama dice que vaya con ella.

Miles: ¡A no! !suéltame!

Marine:- A si esta mejor, vamonos ya.

Marine se va tarareando una canción seguida por Scratch el cual esta cargando a Miles sin importar los gritos que este mandaba.

Cream la cual había presenciado todo desde la aparición de Marine, se encontraba en un rincón de la clase, cerca la ventana los observaba de manera extrañada.

Jet:- Señorita Cream, se supone que viene al colegio para aprender no para observar la nada.

Cream:- Lo siento mucho, pero es que mi primo.

Jet:- ¡Pero nada! preste atención o la mando con el director.

Cream:- Si, enseguida señor.

Jet:- Bien.

Por otro lado de la clase, alguien también escuchaba intrigada la conversación de Cream

Rouge:- (con un espejo) con que Miles anda perdido eh (risita malvada) tu pequeña me seras de gran ayuda (sosteniendo una botellita con un liquido oscuro)

**Twinkle Park **

En una de las bancas de ese gran parque, se encontraban muy felices Marine y Scratch compartiendo un helado, pero Miles, no se veía tan alegre.

Miles:- (enojado) Esto es terrible, no debería estar aquí.

Marine:- Ya calmate Miles, ni que fuera gran cosa, los maestros son tan despistados que ni siquiera saben si están vestidos (ríe) descuida estarás bien.

Miles:- (indiferente) como digas.

Marine:- pensándolo bien, tampoco me gusta mucho tu nombre que digamos, que tal si te digo Tails.

Miles:- eh Tails, ¿por que?

Marine:- Bueno porque suena mejor, ademas de que tienes dos colas eso es tan increíble.

Miles:- Vas a burlarte.

Marine:- No como crees, entonces puedo llamarte Tails, sera mi apodo para ti.

Miles:- (voz fría) no me interesa

Marine:- (enojada) pero que rayos te sucede, solo trato de subirte el animo que tienes.

Miles:- Yo no te pedí nada.

Marine:- Bien me voy, vamonos Scratch.

Ambos se van, Marine con una mirada de odio y Scratch solo le seguía por detrás

Sonic: (aparece sentado a su lado) pero que rayos te sucede! ve tras ella, debes disculparte por tu comportamiento tan arisco, hermano.

Miles:- Creo que...

Un grito providente de Marine hizo reaccionar a Miles de inmediato haciéndole correr sin pensarlo dos veces directamente en búsqueda de Marine.

Sonic: Suerte

Marine:- (pataleando) Ahh suélteme, chatarra oxidada.

Robot 1:- Objetivo asegurado, Marine Rhonity

Un grupo de robots sostenían a Marine y a Scratch aunque este ultimo les daba pelea a todos

Scratch:- (con una hacha) Dejen en paz a mi maestra.

Miles:- Déjenla en paz.

El pobre zorro es empujado por varios robots, los cuales lo dejan tirado en el suelo sosteniendo a Scratch y a una Marine pataleando, tratando de soltarse del agarre de estos.

Scratch- Toma chico (lanzandole un bat de béisbol)

Miles:- (pensando) _ya es hora, debo defenderla._

Con valentía logra destruir y mandar a volar varias cabezas de robots empezando por lo que apresaban a Scratch y continuando con los que retenían a Marine. Nadie se da cuenta pero antes de que la mapache pudiera escapar uno de los robots inserta algo en la ropa de esta.

Marine:- eso fue increíble, pero por otro lado estoy enojada contigo (se cruza de brazos y voltea)

Miles:- De acuerdo fui un idiota, ademas creo que me quedara el apodo de Tails

Marine:- Enserio, gracias Tails.

Tails:- Pero ahora, dime quienes eran ellos.

Marine:- Probablemente robots enviados por mis padres

Tails:- eh

Marine:- si mira, yo escape de casa cuando tenia 13 años y luego encontré a Scratch; con el dinero que tengo rente un apartamento me fui a vivir a ahí, y desde entonces ellos siempre andan siguiéndome (tono triste) solo quiero ser libre, tener amigos.

Tails:- Bueno, yo soy tu amigo.

Marine:- Enserio...

Tails:- (asiente con la cabeza)

Marine:- (choca su puño en el hombro) bien nos vemos mañana en la escuela, adiós.

Por ultimo se despide con un beso en la mejilla de Tails para correr por el horizonte seguido de su torpe asistente.

Sonic:- Por primera vez en tu vida, hiciste algo bien.

Tails:- Creo que si pero que el apodo solo quede entre nosotros.

Sonic:- Uh nosotros, te gusta o que.

Tails:- Como crees, apenas la conozco.

Sonic:- Lo que todos dicen.

Ambos se dirigen a casa con una sonrisa, por primera vez en su vida Tails había sido feliz, bueno al menos por primera vez; ya hace varios años que no sonreia, pero que fue lo que paso exactamente con Marine...

**Corporación Black Stone **

**?:** Señores la primera fase del plan a sido completada con muy buenos resultados.

¿: (moviendo una copa de vino) excelente conecten el computador

Se podía apreciar que entre la penumbra de una enorme oficina, se veía una gran sofá en esta.

?: Señor Rhonity, la ubicación a sido completada.

Señor Rhonity: rastrearon a Marine, bien manden a nuestro agente, antes de que se pierda la señal.

?: Si, ahora mismo

Señor Rhonity: traigan al mejor agente, lo mejor de lo mejor para mi hija (acariciando una foto) lo que sea para encontrarla.

?: A Marine cierto

Señor Rhonity: (voz siniestra) si, no importa aunque tengan que traerla, muerta.

De las puertas sale un erizo negro con betas rojas con unos lentes oscuros negros.

?: Les presento a nuestro mejor agente: Shadow the hedgehog

Señor Rhonity:- excelente

**Secundaria Coast Hill **

A la mañana siguiente Tails y Marine se encontraban paseando por los pasillos del mismo Marine con su entusiasmo de siempre y Tails con su seriedad de siempre.

Tails:- aja si

Marine:- y esa chica Cream es tu novia

Tails:- (sonrojado) que no no no es mi prima

Marine:- cada mañana solia verlos juntos exeptuando por ahora claro.

Tails:- no ella es mi prima y ya

Rouge:- (Seguido por varios alumnos) aww pero si es mi chico favorito Miles mi adorado zorrito (acaricia la mejilla de Tails)

Tails:- dejame que tu novio debe estrate buscando

Rouge:- yo solo queria hacer las pases contigo y para demostrartelo te hize este pequeño pastel

Tails:- No gracias

Marine:- A pues si Tails no quiere, yo tengo mucha hambre (le arrebata el paste)

Rouge:- Suéltalo

Muy tarde, Marine ya se había comido todo el bizcocho

Rouge: bicho raro hmph (tono seductor) Adiós Miles (se va)

Tails:- Esa es la persona mas irritante que eh conocido

Marine:- Tails, me siento mal

Tails:- ah no debiste a ver comido eso, nada de lo que tenga que ver con esa bruja es bueno.

Rouge:- (escondida en un armario) esa niña destruyo totalmente mi plan je je bueno supongo que sera divertido ver si mi poción surtió efecto.

Marine:- De acuerdo volvamos a clase

Ambos entran en la clase Marine a paso lento y Tails sonteniendola

Ambos se sientan juntos aunque Tails pudo sentir la mirada de tristeza que le mandaba Cream

Delante de toda la clase una eriza de ojos verdes y cabello rosado un poco largo llamo la atención de los presentes.

Amy: ATENCION! como muestro profesor a cargo tubo un ligero "retrazo" y como presidenta de la clase tengo el honor de presentarles a un nuevo estudiante (sonríe) ven pasa no seas tímido.

Un erizo con el clásico uniforme colegial entra a la clase llamando la atención de todos sin excepción.

Amy:- Les presento a Shadow the Hedgehog

Continuara...

* * *

Alexis: y aquí termina el siguiente capi espero que haya sido de su agrado

Dakker: por supuesto como creen que le estén yendo las cosas a Miles, mejor dicho Tails

Alexis: y que onda con Rouge es bruja o que

Dakker: tendrán que esperar para el proximo cap

Alexis: SIII digo eh yo también O.o

Dakker: si tu tambien U.U

Alexis: bah yo queria saber que pasaba despues T.T

Dakker: hasta el proximo cap :)

Alexis: ejem dejen reviews si quieren saber tanto como yo que va a pasar


End file.
